


A Perfect Storm

by Soratonin (Baekhanded)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blankets and Pillows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Picnics, Roadtrip, Songfic, Stargazing, Stars, i hate tagging plz save me, just a little at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: What started out as a simple date involving a long car ride, a picnic and a night full of cuddling and stargazing turns into something so much more as clouds converge.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This......took me so long. It was meant to be a valentines exchange but im SHY and the SEXY BITS took me like FIVE DAYS to writetgujfidkosojdihf
> 
> so its probably Very bad, but i hope it's still ok to read!!! I hope you like it sobs 
> 
> I browsed some prompt generators and i kept getting star related ones, here's what popped up  
> "Sora: To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.  
> Riku: Of all the stars in the sky, there are none as beautiful as you.  
> NSFW/  
> Sora and Riku enjoying a night of stargazing. Things are going well and they start to kiss/make out when a storm hits. Instead of seeking shelter from the rain, they make love under the night sky, not caring if they're drenched, just caught up in the moment of passion itself."
> 
> I also decided to listen to a song, and while I didn’t intend this to be Part Song-Fic...it happened so have this it made me cry ghfjdks  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L-jWBZ6jYM 
> 
> so please enjoy and have Emotions like i did <3

Sora had had this planned for months. He’d taken careful note of their schedules, and even carefuller note of the weather and star calendar and he’d picked the perfect date! While he might come off to most people as a ditz, he was actually a careful planner for things that really mattered, and this day of all days  _ mattered _ . And the fact that they lined up?  _ Perfectly?  _ Today? Well that had to be fate or  _ destiny _ .

So he’d prepared, and prepared well in advance. He was going full cheese, he’d packed a full picnic with extra snacks just in case. Several blankets not just to lay on but to lay  _ under _ , and  _ pillows _ . They were  _ super _ important when it came to picnics! But so few people gave them their dues! Who wanted a body ache when things were supposed to be  _ romantic! _

It was all packed and ready to go in the back of their truck and Sora waited Very Patiently for Riku to come home. He’d gone on an errand and he should be back soon and the moment he heard keys outside he hopped up and waited for him right inside the door. 

The sight of him made Riku laugh, “Just like a puppy, huh?” He  _ smiled _ and Sora’s heart was  _ flying _ . He smiled brightly right back and wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist. He had a bad in his hand but it wasn’t anything heavy- he could see from the material of said bag. So it didn’t matter if he gathered Riku into a hug and pressed his face to his chest. It absolutely didn’t matter when Riku wrapped  _ his _ arms around Sora and kissed his head. And it certainly, positively, completely absolutely didn’t matter when Sora leaned up onto his tippy toes to press a kiss to Riku’s lips.

It’s not like the bag would rip, it wasn’t like something was gonna break. Riku deserved a welcome home, and Sora was gonna give it to him- did give it to him. Riku nuzzled against Sora’s neck and hummed, taking in his scent, “What’s with the waiting though, Sor?”

Sora smiled and nuzzled Riku’s cheek, “See that’s the best part- it’s a surprise. So I want you to get ready to  _ go _ . Don’t ask where- i'm not tellin’. Just make sure you’re comfy, kay? That’s important! Oh! And warm!”

Riku pulled back to squint, “Arendelle warm or..?”

Sora shook his head, “Half that.”

Riku nodded and pressed a kiss to Sora’s crown before going to their room to change, probably. Sora bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited, the excitement just  _ needing _ an outlet somewhere- somehow. Even just the thought that someone understood what he meant when he said that? Well Sora was easily touched, and everyone else would look at him like he was insane if he said that to them. What  _ was _ half Arendelle cold? It didn’t matter, because Riku got it, and that's what mattered. He  _ always _ got Sora.

A snort of amusement brought him out of his revelry and he looked to Riku, dressed just warm enough for a night outside! He looked awful cute in his little paopu beanie. “What’s with that look on your face?”    
  
“Just thinkin’ thoughts! C’mon c’mon!” He tugged on the lapels of Riku’s zipper hoodie and pulled him to the car, “Eyes forward Mr. Nosy, okay? We got a long trip and I don’t want you spoiling it for yourself! But like the benevolent roadtrip king I am, you can control the music!” 

Riku snorted and tugged Sora’s ear, “Got it ‘Road Trip King.” 

What was probably the  _ most _ surprising thing was that Riku chose songs that  _ didn’t _ suck. 

\---

Halfway through the trip, one pitstop down, none to go, Riku put on a song, singing along to it as if he wanted to be sure Sora heard the words. So Sora would be aware that he chose it for a reason.

_ “Of all the places and all of the spaces that I've ever seen _

_ And that I've ever been, it's true _

_ I'd walk through a town I could only have dreamed _

_ But the beauty surrounding means nothing to me, it's you” _

He chanced a glance to the side and saw Riku looking at him with pure fondness in his eyes. He had to tear his eyes away from the sight- the last thing he wanted to do was crash. 

_ “Where you are is where I always want to be _

_ Anywhere as long as you are there with me _

_ I will take you to the places I have seen _

_ Take my heart and run along” _

It was a damn miracle he wasn’t crying two parts in. It took more strength than one would think- all he wanted to do was turn, or park and  _ then _ turn and hug the other… He knew Riku knew. 

_ “We'll come back home _

_ We'll come back home one day _

_ But right now we are called to see a place _

_ Where you and I will change the world we know _

_ Anywhere that I'm with you is home” _

His hand was shaking on the gear shift and he felt a warm hand cover his and finally- finally tears filled his eyes. He blinked rapidly, like the world's fastest windshield wiper, to ensure the tears didn’t blur his vision too long- so that he could still see the road. They were on  _ mountains, how _ could he do this  _ now? _

He hummed the chorus once more before picking back up at the end.

_ “All the things that we will see and all the things we'll know _

_ Take my hand and walk with me, we'll never be alone _

_ 'Cause I'm running after you _

_ I'm running after you _

_ And I'll do what I can do _

_ I'll do it all for you _

_ And I'll do it all for you” _

He was completely crying- tears streaming down his face by the time the final chores struck. Riku lifted his hand briefly to press a kiss to the back of it and Sora hiccuped a stifled sob. 

“You  _ Bully _ ,” his voice barely came out as he shot another careful glance at a still insufferably fond Riku, “I’m trying not to drive us off the road and you do  _ that? _ ”

Riku hummed, completely unapologetic, the bastard, “What can I say? I’m excited and completely overcome with love for you. And I just had to share that. What better way to tell someone you love them than with a serenade?”

Sora couldn’t afford to take his hand or eyes off the wheel but he did try and smack at Riku while the jerk  _ laughed _ . He even had the unmitigated  _ gall _ to keep taking his flailing hand and press more kisses on it!

Sora let out more and more whines each and every kiss. Riku could only laugh more, “Okay okay, ill tone it down  _ just _ to keep you from making a sound to get all the mountain wolves on our tail.”

Sora risked the moment to shoot a pout Riku’s way (Which only got  _ more _ laughs!!). But Riku did make good on his words. He didn’t put on a song that made Sora want to wail and cover the silver haired lad in kisses. 

It was only about an hour after that before they neared their final destination.

“Okay, Riku, i’m gonna need you to blindfold yourself and trust me, sound fair?” He knew it was a big ask.

Riku let out a displeased hum, “I always trust you, and because I know it means a lot to you I promise I’ll tie it well so I can’t peek.” 

Sora smiled and reached out, patting along Riku’s leg until he found a hand to pull it to his mouth to give a little kiss, “Thank you ‘ku.” 

Riku grabbed the blindfold from the glove compartment (he knew Sora too well…) and put it on quickly to try and distract Sora from the very blatant blush on his pale features.

  
  
Oh but he saw it, and he tucked that little memory away for future smiles. And maybe teasing, but that was in case he didn’t get the other to bush again by the time teasing came back around.

Blindfold securely in place, it took another five minutes to get to the spot. “Stay here, kay? Don’t worry about sounds you hear, if I need you ill yell for you. If I don’t yell, just trust me. Know i’m alright.” He kissed the side of Riku’s head and got to work. 

It was quite a distance from where he  _ wanted _ things to be and the car, but he had been training for this moment his whole life. He’d folded and smushed all the blankets and pillows into another blanket that he could throw over his shoulder, while balancing his other side with the heavy picnic basket. It took him about five minutes to waddle to The Spot, and maybe another five to set everything up and out. 

It only took one for him to run back to the car and collect Riku though. He was flushed and a bit out of breath but he was smiling brilliantly, “Okay, hold my hands and let me guide you! It’s pretty flat from here to there but just-”

“Trust you. I know- I  _ do _ .” even blindfolded Riku knew exactly where his head was to kiss.

The walk there took about three minutes, Riku determining where he was with kisses to the back of Sora’s head and following the giggles that sounded.

  
  
Once spotted, Sora’s heart leapt to his throat and he helped settle the other down. Riku’s expression was blatant confusion and Sora wanted to throw up. 

“Okay,” his voice was soft, unsure, “you can look now.” 

As Riku untied the blindfold and blinked, taking in the sight, Sora felt like he might throw up.

He didn’t say anything for a long, long time and Sora was biting his lip so hard he was sure it would bleed if he stopped.

Finally teal eyes turned to him, as he spoke his voice was breathless, “Sora…”

“I-it’s not great is it? It’s dumb? Oh man I’m so sorry Riku I wasn’t thinking I-” Riku cut him off, a careful hand carefully carding through chocolate strands and pulling a nervous, rambling mouth to his own to silence it.

“It’s  _ beautiful _ . Don’t say that, you did amazing.” He didn’t pull away to speak- his words were soft, meant for Sora only. Petal soft lips brushing Sora’s own as he spoke.

Sora let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and wrapped his arms slowly around Riku’s neck, melting against his torso. Nuzzling his nose against Riku’s own , “ To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

Riku’s smile could chase every inch of darkness from a room- could replace every star in the sky and enhance the beauty of the sky tenfold. Even if Sora couldn’t see it from this close, he could  _ feel _ it, he could feel pure love radiating from the body beneath him, “Of all the stars in the sky, there are none as beautiful as you.” 

A teary laugh ripped from Sora’s throat and he peppered kisses across Riku’s face, “You clearly haven’t looked in a mirror.”

Riku hummed, a smile near permanent on his face, “Oh i’ve looked in at least a dozen, and a dozen times or more i’ve been unimpressed- but you? It’s like the feeling of a warm summer's day. Brightness and beauty and life. How could you be anything but ethereal when you radiate the sun’s rays?” 

Sora  _ felt _ like the sun in temperature alone, he couldn’t think with words like that thrown his way- he had to distract him! In his embarrassment he grabbed a piece of bread from the basket and held it up to the other’s mouth. His eyes were wide and bright, “Try this!”

Riku had learned how to translate fondness through his eyes and Sora couldn’t handle it- his heart was so  _ full _ . But Riku obliged him, he took a bite of the break and let out a sound of contentment, “Did you make it?” He asked when he was finally able to speak again.

Sora beamed, pride oozing from every pore, “Of course! It’s too special for me to get you anything from a  _ store _ !” 

Again- with so much damn fondness Riku laughed and pressed a kiss to Sora’s forehead. “Well, I  _ guess _ I can let you off the hook of compliments until we have some of the meal you slaved over. Reignited with new life, Sora scooched back and began setting everything out. He was closer to Riku’s side than across from him and as the other helped, their hands brushed periodically. Eventually Sora gave in and laced their fingers together, and they played a game of kiss tennis. 

One Kiss- Riku.

Next, quick fire three- Sora.

A Laugh, and four kisses- Riku.

A Distraction of a Strawberry- Sora.

A kiss to the lips- Riku.

Game. Set. Match.

Victory- Riku.

Sora, dazed, pouted, “That’s cheating.”

  
  
Riku hummed a grin on his stupid, pretty face as he popped more fruit in his mouth, “It’s called an advantage I think.”

“It’s called  _ cheating _ , you sneaky sneaky cheater.”

  
  
Riku cupped his face and peppered even  _ more _ kisses on him, enunciating between each assault, “Ad~ van~ tage~.”

Really he should have been prepared for it, Riku had always been sneaky, and the kiss tag was a tried and true game he always managed to shut Sora up with.

Luckily their dinner proceeded without much fuss or incident or playful teasing, but the later it got- the more Sora realized he’d forgotten something.

“It’s really dark out huh? If we weren’t so far out of the way of town it’d be pitch black.” Riku commented, leaning back against the cushions to look at the sky.

Sora paused as he was packing away whatever was left over. He looked around slowly. His eyes had adjusted long ago and the stars were out in full force so he didn’t even realize there wasn’t actual  _ light _ . Shock painted his features as he looked at a comfortably lounging Riku. 

“I,” he paused, “completely forgot light.” 

Riku stared at him.

Sora stared back.

Riku laughed.

Sora blushed.

Riku pulled the brunette down with him and kissed his forehead, “You dork- I wasn’t saying it as a  _ point _ , just an observation. It’s light enough to see what’s important.” 

Sora pouted but snuggled against the other’s side, laying an arm across his waist before shifting it three minutes later to drape across his chest. It took another two before he settled with it over Riku’s heart. He was a sap, what could he say?

Silence fell over them as they stared at the sky. Sora’s fingers tapping quiet tunes against the beat of Riku’s heart while Riku’s hand shifted from rubbing Sora’s arm, carding through his hair and resting content on his hip. 

It was comfortable, more than comfortable. If Sora could bottle this feeling he’d market it as  _ Home _ and  _ Comfort _ and  _ Love _ . The silence stretches but it doesn’t leave them wanting. Not for words anyways. 

A little flash of light shoots across the sky and both boys tense in delight. Sora turns bright eyes up to Riku, if he had a tail it would be wagging. Riku can only laugh, a soft laugh, unable to bring himself to disrupt the peace of the night. 

“What did you wish for?” He asks, voice matching the whispered revelry.

“More of this.” Riku answers, and Sora doesn’t have it in him to restrain himself- to hold himself back from kissing Riku right then and there.

It’s like a switch is flipped. Riku’s hands find Sora’s hips and pull him  _ up _ and  _ closer _ , effectively straddling Riku’s waist. A hand rests on the small of Sora’s back and Sora shivers, feeling how just  _ one _ hand covers him so completely. There’s not an inch between them as Riku presses on that hand without intention, just instinctually giving in to his desire to keep Sora close- to not let him get away. As if Sora had any intention of going anywhere but  _ closer _ . 

Sora lets a soft whine travel up his throat to take shelter in the safety of Riku’s mouth. Riku answers with a hum and slips his hand underneath Sora’s top, he trails up the length of his spine to the space between his shoulder blades to feel his heart thrumming through his skin. Sora trembles almost violently at the feeling of skin on his the sensation rocketing through to Riku’s body below him at the unintentional though present movements of Sora’s hips. Tan hands pull at Riku’s shirt, going in at his sides to press his hands flat to the toned stomach below. Riku won't let him up even an inch to get better access, but he doesn’t mind that he can’t tease him with barely-there nails. 

It’s a slow path up Riku’s torso, a playful thumb dipping into a navel only for Riku to retaliate with a bite to Sora’s lip which results in a moan and his self restraint to fly out the window as he grinds down against Riku’s groin.

Riku gasps and Sora takes the chance to return the favor of biting at his lip. He takes the soft skin between his teeth and gives it a tug. Riku’s eyes are as bright as Sora’s but they reflect the stars above them. A hand fists in brunette locks as the other travels down once more, fingers slipping underneath the hemline of Sora’s pants all the while pressing him  _ down _ as Riku grinds up against him. He swallows every moan Sora makes. 

Neither can see the clouds coming in, blocking the stars they came out to enjoy- far too drawn into each other as they take only the seconds needed to pull shirts from passion-warmed skin.

It’s the rumble of thunder and a cold drip down Sora’s spine that tears him from Riku’s mouth- his body, to look up.He stared upwards as raindrop after raindrop began to patter on his skin- trying to steal the warmth he’d been working towards. He opened his mouth with an apology on his lips but what came out instead was a shuddering sigh as Riku sat up and pressed a kiss to his throat, his large hands resituating onto Sora’s hips and trailing up his sides. 

“D-don’t you want to get out of the rain…?”He sounded breathless, unsure.

Riku only hummed, pressing more kisses up the column of his throat until he made it back to pouty, kiss bruised lips. “I want you.”

“W-we could…” he trailed off at the lips pressing to his own, mouth pliant and easy for Riku’s wandering tongue to come and explore. His arms came up to drape around Riku’s neck, fingers carding through the little hairs there, nails gently scratching the skin to bring a shiver down Riku’s spine. 

“In the car.” he finished his thought as Riku pulled back to press more kisses along the lines of rain dragging across tan skin.

“Mm, if you want to stop, we can.” Riku didn’t halt in his kisses, only dragged them out as his hands found their way back to Sora’s hips and began a gentle massage.

Thinking was getting more and more difficult and Sora really didn’t want to, “Just don’t want you getting sick.” 

“Then keep me warm.” his voice was low but directly in Sora’s ear as he kissed the skin before trailing his tongue along the shell of his ear.

In the back of his mind Sora was grateful he didn’t bring out all of the blankets or pillows, but he lamented the mess all of this was going to bring into the car. He didn’t really mind it- for Riku he’d do anything. He really didn’t want to take the time to gather it all and go back to the car anyways.    
  
“I better do a good job then.” He turned his head and locked Riku into another kiss, once more resuming the gentle gyration of his hips as Riku groaned into his mouth- his hands tightening their hold and joining his own hips in their dance. 

The rain began to fall harder and Rikus hands wandered to the fastening of Sora’s pants, not wasting a moment to get them open. Their brief separation found Sora digging back into the picnic basket for Supplies- it’s always best to be prepared, right? 

Riku huffed a laugh as he bared Sora completely to the night rain, victoriously holding a little bottle of lube. Sora pushed the bottle into Riku’s hands before taking his turn to rid Riku of his trousers. He helped minimally and Sora was close to just tearing them off. He fell backwards on the final tug, sending him sprawling but he tossed the pants to the side and it still felt like a win as he felt a strong hand wrap around an ankle and spread him open. 

Riku’s form blocked the rain from falling directly into Sora’s face and as he felt a slick finger slowly press inside of him he reached up to brush the silver strands from teal eyes. 

“I thought I was supposed to be keeping you warm.” Sora’s unclaimed leg wrapped securely around a sharp hip.

Riku turned his head and pressed a kiss to Sora’s wrist, “You’re about to.” 

His laugh warped into a moan as Riku almost immediately found the spot that made the stars return. He felt the rain pepper his arched sides and he felt like they should steam from the heat of his skin. Riku’s finger traced the little bundle inside of him, lovingly,  _ teasingly _ and ensured he didn’t touch it again until a second finger joined the first and even then it was a barely there graze. A prelude of what was to come.

Riku’s hand trailed from Sora’s ankle to his knee until finally it reached its destination at his thigh. He squeezed the plump flesh and spread the brunette wider. He knew how flexible Sora was, and how much more he could become. 

Before Sora could move- before he could think to move, Riku’s free hand trailed up the brunette’s side, subtly guiding his arms up until he could wrap both of his thin wrists in one hand. Sora could easily break free from the hold but Riku wanted him in one place and Sora wasn’t about to go against what made the other happy. Even as he drove him to madness with the slow, precise stretch and addition of a third finger. 

Even on the best of days in the worst of times Sora had difficulty being quiet, but with only the rumble of thunder and the sound of rain falling all around them it was like his whines and whimpers, his begging and his moans were a symphony. All for Riku’s ears alone. 

“Riku  _ please _ . Please, please I can’t take it anymore.” He knew Riku liked it when he begged, and he had lost his shame long ago. So really why not?

Riku pressed a kiss to his lips, continuing to prep him for more torturously long minutes, swallowing down every sound he made as if unwilling to share it with the night around them until finally,  _ finally _ his fingers retreated and his grip eased. 

Sora took the moment of freedom to grab the little bottle from Riku's fingers and apply it to his own. He leaned up to pepper small kisses along the line of his lips as his hands began to stroke Riku's hard length. 

"It's only fair you let me…" he trailed off, mouthing against pale skin. 

Riku huffed a laugh before pulling Sora up and directly over his lap. Sora wasted no time at all to position the length in his hand and press down upon it. Slow, slow, ever so slowly as Riku's hands gripped and gripped and gripped even tighter still until he was fully seated with a sigh of contentment. 

"Brat." Riku forced out, trying oh so hard not to let his face contort in pleasure. 

Sora brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead, brow, nose and finally his lips. He looked into teal eyes as his own shone brightly, holding the stars above them in two deep pools, "Would you have me any other way?" 

Riku hummed and shifted his hips, pulling a moan from Sora's throat, "Not at all. I love you how you are." 

A whine fell from his lips as he pressed them desperately against Riku's. His arms wrapped around broad shoulders and fisted in silver strands as his thighs and calves flexed to draw himself up to plummet back down, desperate to give Riku all he had- all the pleasure he could. 

Riku moaned his name and Sora held it in, let it travel safely to the vault in his heart filled with one thing;  _ RIKU, Riku, Riku _ . 

A hand shifted from silver hair when he felt the strong hands try to help, he took a hand and pressed. Mouth still pressed together Sora spoke directly to the core of him, "L-let me, Riku- please. I'll take care of you." 

A whine of his own left Riku's mouth to travel along the highway straight to Sora's heart. He didn't relinquish his hold but he didn't try to help or control. Every thrust was under Sora's command but every time he felt Sora's flesh remeet his thighs he made sure to grind up into him- to meet every moment they were joined completely together. Sora let himself be held down for brief moments before kicking his steady pace back up. 

He faltered as Riku shifted just so and ripped a scream of pleasure from his throat delivered straight to the heavens above. Riku latched onto his throat, teeth sinking in sure to leave a mark as Sora became sloppy and desperate, strategically clenching around Riku as he moved and grinding hard into his lap. Riku was a symphony all his own against Sora's soaked skin and the bruises left behind by hands and teeth and lips would make him a canvas to one master. 

Riku removed a hand from its vice on Sora's hip to cup a flushed cheek. He wiped a stray raindrop that was quickly replaced by another. Their eyes met moments before their lips and they reached their zenith together.

Sora got a hold of himself first, he gently pressed his forehead to Riku’s and let out a soft, contented sigh. “I love you.”

Riku laughed, a soft huff of a sound, “I love you too, you dork.” He pressed a kiss to a freckled nose. 

The pair didn’t move for a long while, until the heat was stolen from their skin by the still sobbing sky. A shiver rings down Sora’s spine as a cold drop makes its way down the same path. 

Riku’s hand tries to chase the chill, but the rain had already stolen their warmth, “Guess it’s time to start thinking of moving.” 

Sora whined and pressed his head further against his neck, “I guess…” 

Riku laughs again and presses a kiss to Sora’s cold head. “C’mon, I know you’re prepared for even this, somehow.”

And yeah, he was right but Sora didn’t have to  _ like _ it. He sighed as dramatic and put upon as he could manage when he was as content as he was. “You’re right, I hate when you’re right.”

“Mm, you must hate me all the time then~.” Riku teased as he stood, Sora held in his hands as he did so. Slowly he helped his little brunette settle on his own two feet, both undoubtedly numb and tingling. “Let’s just get it all next to the car at least.” 

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, “It’s really amazing you can fit in any room with a head that big, I swear.” He swayed, holding onto Riku for dear life as the static in his legs finally wiggled free from his toes. “Everything fabric-y ties up together. It’ll probably be a heck of a lot heavier now than it was when I brought it out here thought.”

Riku rubbed a hand down his back and pressed a kiss to his crown, “Get our clothes and the basket, i'll handle the waterlogged bed-stuffs.”

Sora beamed and leaned up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Riku’s lips, “Deal!” 

Without a thought to the fact they were wandering through the woods completely naked, the pair gathered up their picnic in record time. Sora tried to wring out their clothes before considering it a lost cause and led their way back to the car. As Riku found a safe place for their bundle to settle Sora climbed into the car and found two very important things: An umbrella and a towel. 

He opened the umbrella first and ushered Riku under it before handing him the towel. He’d intended Riku to get dry first, but in classic Riku fashion he dried Sora thoroughly before even thinking about himself. He lifted Sora into the car, gently pushing him back and cleaning his feet of the mud with a corner of the already soaked blanket before taking the umbrella from his hands and nudging him further in so he could do the same to himself. While Riku cleaned and dried his feet Sora fished in the back of their car once more and pulled out an extra blanket, their fluffiest blanket. 

Riku unfolded the umbrella and rolled it under the passenger seat before them before closing the door and turning to Sora, who held open their blanket as inviting as he could in the small space. 

Riku could only laugh as he carefully situated his long limbs in the Sora sized space, letting the brunette manhandle him so he could wrap the blanket around them both. Sora made for quite a perfect pillow and though cramped Riku couldn’t be happier. 

He pressed a kiss to the gentle heartbeat beneath his head and released a content sigh of his own at thin fingers carding through his hair. “Thank you, Sora.” 

Sora hummed curiously. An unsaid  _ huh? What for? _

  
  
Wrapping an arm more securely around a slim waist, “Everything. All of this, for being you.” 

He couldn’t see Sora’s face scrunch, “Well, then thank you, too, Riku.” 

An amused lilt in his voice, “Oh? What for?”

“For loving me. For letting me take care of you.” 

Riku hummed and nuzzled closer, tucking a cold nose against Sora’s throat, “Always gotta one up me, huh?”

Sora stifled a laugh, “Nah, just gotta remind you that out of the both of us, I’m the lucky one. There’s a million like me, but no one like you.” 

Reaching a hand into brunette locks Riku tilted Sora’s head down to press a kiss to his lips, “There’s no one for me but you. No one else like you in the world.” 

Riku didn’t give him a chance to comment, determined to have the last word. And that was okay. For now Sora would let him have it- he’d make sure to get him back later, with some grand romantic gesture that  _ isn't _ thwarted by rain.

As the rain outside only got heavier and the world got darker with more cloud coverage. Sora held Riku close and was held closer in return. They shared kisses and warmth and soon sleep took hold of them to the melody of nature's perfect storm pattering on their shelter and the soft sounds of each other’s heartbeats and breath. 

While it had started as a romantic picnic with the stars, neither would consider the date ruined. Perhaps only enhanced by a phenomenon that had made no signs of showing for days before and would fade into the distance soon after the pair had fallen asleep. 

It had truly all combined into becoming the most perfect or storms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't a huge let down...i feel wrung out ghfjdks im so sorry it took so long///// I hope it's worth it!!


End file.
